


Underneath the Underneath

by Tanya1206



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya1206/pseuds/Tanya1206
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Starts a few months before the series*<br/>It all starts when Mei hears a snap and turns in time to see the famous Copy-Nin crash into the river and leaves her to fight an enemy-nin. Completely Naked.<br/>It doesn't end there though and Mei Nara, a strange, but loveable chunin finds herself caught up with Kakashi. She's not sure if she wants to stay a chunin, she's not sure she can handle Kakashi and she knows she's not ready for everything that's coming her way. For his part, Kakashi really likes the young chunin who might be even more laid-back than he is (though she is a Nara). It helps that he liked what he saw when she saved his life completely naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and I'm very hesitant about putting it up there, but maybe someone would like it, so I'll take the chance.  
> Comments are welcome, although remember that if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all.  
> Also, this is for fun and while I usually don't like Original Characters, I like the idea of not having to worry too much about staying true to the character like I TRIED with Kakashi.  
> Enjoy!

Mei knew about Kakashi Hatake – everyone knew the famous Copy-Nin and even though Anbu was supposed to secret everyone knew he was in it. Probably hard to miss that unique hair, she mused. She had seen him around, though they’d never actually met. Still, she thought of him highly because her uncle Shikaku had muttered, “He’s a good shinobi.” Which for him was a ringing endorsement.

            The Forest of Death wasn’t a particularly good place to be, especially at night, but Mei liked to train at night. It meant there was less chance of people wandering about and besides, she was only about a ten minute run from the gates. And the moon was bright tonight, casting shadows all around and making it a good time to practice her Shadow moves. These two there were entirely separate and normally neither had anything to do with the other. It just so happened the as she was training quietly in a part of the river when she heard a twig snapping and turned abruptly only to stare in amazement as Konoha’s number one ninja crashed part-way into the river.

            She blinked, but even in the shadows she spotted the blood and mud all over the Sharingan ninja so she moved to him quickly, flipping him over. His one eye was half-lidded and he groaned, “Enemy-nin. Poison. Get out of here.”

            “Don’t worry Hatake,” Mei reassured, completely forgetting the fact that she was stark naked. Not a stitch of clothing and apparently going to come close to meeting with some enemy nin. “You’re going to be fine, I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

            His eye told her she was being stupid and to run, but Mei was far too lazy to run and far too stubborn to do anything other than smile at him and scan their surroundings. It didn’t take long – a shadow moved and she barely had time to bring out her kunai, using it to block.

            The nin had lanky black hair, dead eyes and was a rogue ninja from the Land of Waves, judging by the headband. Although she was only a chunin she would say they were almost on even footing – he had a gaping wound in his side, probably from Kakashi and must be exhausted while she was fresh to the fight. Although she didn’t have much in the way of weapons or armour.

            “Sorry, but I can’t let you kill Hatake,” she said jovially, smiling at the nin. “You see, he’s very important to the village.”

            The nin snarled, but seemed to pause as he realized she was buck naked. And then he had a sick look in his eye that made her stomach turn, but no time for that as she blocked another slash. She needed him to back off, just long enough for her to use the shadows. After a few more moves (which she only managed to block because he was slower than usual and bleeding out fast) she let him get her in the arm.

            Cursing she stumbled and rolled away, letting his smug look pass as he advanced. When he wasn’t quick enough she grinned up at him and declared, ‘Got you!”

            “Wha-“ He froze as the shadows wrapped around him. Getting up Mei checked her arm and winced, since she knew it wasn’t bad enough for a medic to waste chakra but bad enough they would stitch it anyway. Damn. “What is this?”

            “Shadow Jutsu,” she answered absent-mindedly. Walking over she positioned him behind a tree and then did a back flip. She landed fine, but he bashed against the tree. When that didn’t knock him out she muttered, ‘Jeez, what a hardhead!” The she took one for the team and punched herself in the stomach. It hurt her and maybe cracked a rib, but when he did it he punched the gaping wound and finally passed out. After that she took all his weapons, tied him in like a pig and went over to Kakashi.

            Who was staring at her in admiration, though she’d thought for sure he’d have passed out by now. The last thing he managed to croak was, “Where on Earth where you hiding that kunai?”

            There was no time to smack a hand over her face or preferably smack him for his dirty thoughts so she hefted him over her shoulder, noting that he was heavier than he looked. She flew, running as fast as she could for the gates. She reached there in seven minutes and luckily it was Izumo and Kotetsu on guard duty and they came running as she heaved, ‘Kakashi – injured – poison – medic. Now!”

            Both guards were frozen and she snapped, “He needs medical attention now!” They thankfully snapped out of it, not used to hearing their friend raise her voice, taking the injured nin and blowing the whistle that had the two other guards who were on patrol come running back. It was Genma and Raidou and they froze for a second before she explained to them. “You need to bring Kakashi to the hospital, now! He’s been poisoned, I don’t know with what. Tell the medics the enemy nin was from the Land of Waves, that might help narrow it down.”

            They were startling slow to grab the injured nin and get going, throwing lingering glances before taking off, frustrating Mei so much she tugged at her dark locks. Once he was gone she let out a huge sigh of relief, her heart still pumping with adrenaline as someone cleared their throat. She looked at Izumo and Kotestu, who’d been at the Academy with her and asked, ‘What?”

            “Mei, why… why are you naked?” She glanced down and turned beet red as she realized that yes, she was buck naked and now there was at least five people who’d seen her naked. Izumo grinned and added with a leer, ‘Not that we’re complaining of course.”

            “Perverts,” She told accused with a roll of her head as she explained, “I was in the water when all this happened and I didn’t exactly have time to dress.”

            But the worse was to come – Raidou and Genma came back and Genma openly leered, teasing, “I always knew you had the best butt in Konoha, but the rest of you isn’t anything to laugh at.” Raidou blushed, staring beyond her as he offered her his flak vest. Genma rolled his eyes and protested, “Don’t ruin this moment, Raidou!”

            The scarred brunette gave a scathing look to his partner and then told Mei, “We’re going to retrieve the nin, you can come with us, get your clothes.”

            The enemy was exactly where she left him, not that she went to check – the minute they were in the clearing she ran for her clothes, quickly dressing as Genma and Raidou handled the knocked out ninja. She wasn’t shy exactly, but neither was she eager to prolong her nudity. They all headed back together and at the gates they waved at her, Genma shouting merrily, “Feel free to rescue me in the buff any time!”

            “My God, I’m never going to be allowed to forget this.” Mei despaired for herself, knowing that pretty much everyone in the village would know about her nude rescue within the next 24 hours. Raidou probably wouldn’t have said anything and she could have charmed Izumo and Kotetsu into silence, but there was no way Genma wouldn’t be telling everyone about the whole thing to anyone he crossed paths with.

            ‘Zumo and Ko patted her back sympathetically, although they couldn’t manage to wipe the grins off their faces. Damn it, she thought despondently, and she’d just taken on mission desk duty, meaning she’d be seeing pretty much all the ninja’s around. No laying low for her. This was awful, and she hoped, with great aplomb, that Kakashi better appreciate this.


	2. Chapter 2

“It’s getting awfully hot in here,” Genma mock-whined, fanning himself with the mission scroll he was supposed to be handed to Ebisu. Who was staring at her, as was Daiki, the jonin who was supposed to be accepting the scroll she was waving at him frantically. “Say Mei, want to shed a few layers? Possibly all of them?”

            She had decided, with a sense of resignation not to let herself get worked up about this. Shikaku had grinned at her when she got home and merely told her that maybe she should practice within the walls of the city. Yoshino had been slightly more sympathetic and had fed her up before sending her to bed.

            So with a slightly smile she returned, “I’m sure you’d enjoy that Genma. However, my shift is over-“ A glance at the clock and she put stood, throwing the scroll and Daiki, who was staring at her intently. He was handsome and quiet, but usually very polite. “Right now, look at that. If you ever get to see me naked it’ll be because you\re on the verge of death and there are no other options. Have a nice day.”

            “Um, Mei-san,” Daiki ventured, “would you like me to walk you home? As an apology for-“ he made a vague noise that she filled in as meaning he was sorry for staring at her intently trying to imagine her without the clothes. He hadn’t been the first.

            Waving him off she told him, “Not necessary Daiki-san. Good luck on your mission and be safe.” He blushed and she smiled at him. Iruka was always telling her she was a shameless flirt, but Iruka also thought that Genma was sweet. Her best friend was obviously mistaken. The only thing sweet about Genma was his sweet tooth, since he went to get dango almost as much as Anko.

            Outside the mission room she wondered where she should head too. It was almost eight at night, and she hadn’t had supper yet. Which meant she could go home and let Yoshino mother her or grab something. Ramen it was. In fact, she mused, walking there slowly, she was thinking of moving out of the Nara complex. She was going to be twenty-one soon and she’d been a chunin for six years; maybe it was time to move out. On one hnd, privacy, no being forced to babysit Shikamaru. On the other, no more home-cooked meals, no Yoshino to bandage her up after a bad mission or hard training. And she’d have to scrub the blood and muck off her uniform herself. Maybe she could wake a bit longer to move out.

            Ichiraku’s was empty at this time except for one obnoxiously bright orange-clad boy. She blinked, the color startling her for a second before she relaxed, calling out, “Hey Naruto, how’s it going?”

            “Mei-sensei!” The kid exclaimed, spinning around with noodles in his mouth. He mobbed her with a hug and almost bowled her over as she laughed, ruffling his hair. “What are you doing here so late? Will you buy me another bowl of ramen, please, please, please?”

            “One bowl,” she cautioned. She hadn’t been on a mission for a while and while mission room pay was decent and steady it was nothing compared to Naruto’s appetite. She sat next to him and asked, “How’s the studying doing? Iruka tells me you’re still having problems making a clone?”

            It launched the smaller boy into a rant about stupid homework, stupid studying and stupid clones. She had greeted Teuchi with a smile and ended up ordering two bowls for herself and another three for Naruto. She was a bit weak for his big puppy eyes. And besides, she and Iruka agreed that the kid could use a little bit of spoiling; they were the only too people who seemed to care if he ate. And if a chunin salary was mediocre, the food budget of an orphan was measly.

            It was even later when she turned to Naruto and told him fondly, “Don’t get discouraged Naruto, you’ll get there eventually, if you keep working hard.” He blushed, then covered it with a laugh as he scratched his head and looked away. She ruffled his hair and told him sternly, “Now get home and get some rest, it’s very late for a kid like you.”

            “I’m not a kid,” he muttered, but hugged her before running off with a called, “Thanks again for the ramen Mei-sensei!”

            What a funny boy, she shook her head fondly at his antics. “Thanks for the ramen Teuchi-san,” she told the ramen-maker, who waved it off. She turned her head to gaze at the Hokage monument, before she saw the outline of the Konoha Hospital. It was a ten-minute walk. With a sigh she muttered, “I really should go visit.”

            So fifteen minutes later she was carrying some ramen take-out and rapping on a partially open door and calling softly, “Hatake-san?” There was a vague noise so she pushed open the door and stepped in. Kakashi was sitting up at least, thought he still looked exhausted. He looked at her and there was silence before she offered, “After all the trouble I went too, I wanted to make sure it was worth it.”

            “I certainly think so,” he replied, one eyes curving up in smile. “Definitely the most interesting rescue I’ve ever had.”

            “Same for me,” she grinned. She glanced down, and remembered the take-out, taking a few steps closer and holding it out as she told him, “I went to get some Ramen and thought you might like some. I know the hospital food isn’t the greatest.”

            He accepted the food with another weird curved smile and she sat in the chair. “So, I trust you’ll be healed up soon?”

            “They want to keep me for a week.” He sounded a little too happy, which was suspicious.

            “And how long will you stay?”

            Another smile as he answered, “I think maybe tomorrow. The poison was neutralized and my chakra is low, but I can take it easy without having to be stuck in this bed.” She didn’t comment because well, you should listen to the medics, but she understood not wanting to be stuck at the hospital. “So, where did you get that kunai from, anyways?”

            “Oh, you remembered that.” She blushed a lit, but turned around, reaching behind her to grab the kunai hidden in her hair. ‘See? I usually try to hide one or too weapons in my hair. It’s thick and grows too fast, but at least its good for something.”

            “I see.” They were silent and she realized the food had been eaten as she’d turned her back. Sneaky copy-ninja, but she hadn’t been trying to get a glimpse of his face anyways.

            After a few minutes she got up and said, ‘I’ll be getting home now. I hope you heal quick Hatake-san.”

            “Usually when I’ve seen a woman naked they’re allowed to call me Kakashi,” he returned, startling a laugh out of her. “I’ll see you around Mei. Thanks for the ramen.” He didn’t say thanks for the rescue, but it wasn’t really necessary. Any nin in Konoha would have done the same. She bowed and headed home.

            Shikamaru was still up and currently playing a game of Shogi with his dad, who gave her a look and asked mildly, ‘Went to see Kakashi, did you?”

            ‘Leave her alone Shika,” Yoshino demanded, smiling at her niece as she told her, ‘It’s very good of you to go check up on a fallen comrade. See Shikamaru, that’s the kind of ninja you ought to be more like, instead of being lazy like your Dad.”

            The kid hummed and muttered something about troublesome women. Mei laughed and sat next to him, ruffling his hair and she told Yoshino with a grin, “He might be lazy like Uncle Shikaku, but at least he’s as smart as him. Now, if he’d have gotten your will of fire and iron backbone Yoshino he’d have been much too perfect.”

            The two women beamed and Shikaku muttered absently, “Women, they always stick together.” Shikamaru just nodded wisely


	3. Chapter 3

“Yo,” Mei jumped and turned around, startled. Kakashi was leaning against the doorjamb, hands tucked in his pockets and eye curved in a smile. At least this time she wasn’t naked, she thought wryly. Although she was in a nightdress, she reflected.

            “You always seem to catch me when I’m not dressed as I’d like to be,” she mused out loud, watching his eye curve in a grin. Smiling she put down her katana and asked, ‘What are you doing around here Kakashi? You have business with the Nara clan?”

            The ninja took out a scroll and waved it lazily as he replied, “Delivering this to Shikaku straight from the Hokage. Is he around?” She nodded and he followed her in silence from the courtyard towards the fields, where she could distantly spot Shikaku laying under a tree watching clouds.

            They reached her uncle, who opened one eyes and held out a hand, greeting, “Kakashi. Glad to see you up and about.”

            He hummed in reply, handing over the scroll. “Not as glad as I am. The Hokage wants you to report to him tomorrow morning early.” The two men exchanged looks and Kakashi turned to Mei, smiling as he said, “I think I owe you some ramen. Want to go grab some?”

            Shikaku made a sound, but he was pretty soundly ignored. Mei flushed and asked, ‘Now?” His nod had her decided, “Yeah, okay. Let me go get dressed quickly then. I’ll meet you back at the courtyard.” With that she turned and headed back down the small hill, ignorant of the two men watching her go.

            After a beat of silence and once she was safely out of earshot Shikaku, in a deceptively mild voice told the nin, “You know, my niece is very dear to me. It would be very tiresome to have to fight you, so don’t do anything untoward. Yoshino would kill me if I let you break her heart.”

            Kakashi had lost his smile and lazy attitude and eventually replied, “Understood.” With that said he gave a lazy wave, slouched again and moved slowly down the hill. Shikaku watched him go and hoped sincerely he didn’t have to fight Konoha’s number one ninja.

            “Do you come here often?” It sounded like an awful pick-up line so Mei added hastily, “I mean, I come here with Iruka all the time, but I’ve never seen you around.”

            The walk had been short and silent from the Nara clan’s complex to the ramen shop. There weren’t too many people out an about in the middle of the day, especially since school was in session, but Mei had nodded hello to a few people she knew while Kakashi either ignored them or gave a lazy wave. Teuchi had nodded at her as they took a seat and now Kakashi was slouched forward, looking bored. “I’ve come here a few times, but I’ve been out of the village a lot these last few years.”

            Ah yes, he’d been in Anbu until recently, Mei remembered. She nodded and ordered a bowl of pork ramen while Kakashi got some beef. She gave thanks and dug in with gusto. Kakashi was the one to break the silence and ask, “Are you doing to request a full-time transfer to administration?”

            At least he didn’t sound condescending as a few others had. Mei had thought about and told him honestly, “I don’t think so. I like going on missions, otherwise I’d never find the motivation to keep training. But I do like helping out at the Hokage’s office. Hokage-sama lets me and Iruka help out all the time and I know the Archives like the back of my hand.”

            “You have a boyfriend?” The words were so casual she thought she might have been mistaken, but he waited for answer.

            “No…” she trailed uncertainly. It made her think of her first kiss, which ended awfully and the last person she’d dated had been a jonin she’d dumped because he was always wanting him to fawn over him and be impressed. Plus he called Shikaku lazy. Which was true, but most people at least added a but-brilliant after it. “Although thanks to my little rescue I’ve got a lot of offers, mostly involving nudity on my part.”

            “Mah, I can’t blame them for trying. It was quite the sight.”

            More silence as she blushed and he didn’t take it back. She finished her bowl and ordered another, noting absently that his own bowl was empty. “Neat trick,” she commented, a little impressed.

            “Isn’t it?” They were silent again and she noticed that she might as well go and catch Iruka, since the day would be ending in a short while. When the bill came she reached for her wallet, but Kakashi waved her off and insisted, “My treat Mei, since you brought me ramen last time.”

            No point arguing, so she shrugged. She would maybe feel guilty if ramen wasn’t a cheap meal and besides, jonin had better paying missions. “Thank you Kakashi,” she said getting up to stretch. She caught his fleeting look of appraisal and grinned before telling him, “I’ll be going on now. See you around.”

            His own wave was just s lazy, but he watched her go until she was out of sight. Teuchi smiled at the silver-haired ninja and told him, “That Mei sure is a wonderful girl.” And didn’t catch Kakashi’s nod of agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

The Academy wasn’t out when Mei got there, so she walked up a tree and settled in, decided to take a page out of her uncle’s book and relax while looking up at blue skies. She didn’t wait long; ten minutes there was a bell and throngs of kids rushed out. She hoped down, hanging near the tree as she waited. She saw Shikamaru and he paused to give a wave, but Choji and Ino came over.

            “Mei-kun! How do you like my new barrette?” Ino was loud as ever, but Mei gave her and Choji a hug anyways. She’d babysat them all at some point or another. After complimenting her hair (something that always made Ino grin) the girl waved and went to catch up with the Uchiha boy who was ignoring everyone.

            “See you at home,” Shikamaru muttered, walking away. Choji came another wave before following his friend.

            No Naruto or Iruka, she noted and ventured into the Academy to Iruka’s room. She paused in the doorway and saw Iruka standing, arms crossed and frown on his face as he watched Naruto put and clean the paint he’d managed to get all over his desk.

            “Did your exploding paint tag backfire?” She asked, and watch both men turn around, although Iruka had sensed her and only smiled in a greeting. “Naruto, don’t forget that the trick is to add the extra seal that allows it more stability.”

            “Don’t encourage him,” Iruka said half-heartedly and Naruto nodded but remained silent as Iruka barked, “And get back to work Naruto1 No one’s leaving here until the paint is completely off.” They both watched the boy glare and pout but return to his work.

            In fact Mei decided to hang around, swinging her leg son the desk next to Iruka, speaking in low tones to avoid being overheard. “Do you remember that time you used an exploding tag all over the Hokage? And it wouldn’t wash away for weeks, so the Hokage went around in pink, orange and yellow robes?”

            “Yes, I remember.” Iruka didn’t smile, but she’d known him long enough to know he wanted too. “I also remember that the Hokage made me do free laundry for all the clans for a week until the paint faded. So hey, what’s this I’m hearing about you visiting Kakashi-sensei at the hospital?’

            “It’s no big deal,” she declared. It had been two days ago, but Iruka was a font of gossip, usually from his kids. “I was in the area and I didn’t know if he had anyone visiting him. So I brought him some ramen, made sure he wasn’t dead and then went on my way.” His suspicious look was very telling. It took her a minute to confess, ‘And we ate some lunch today since we were both on our way and he wanted to pay me back.”

            That made Iruka turned on his heel, gaping at her. She studied the blackboard and ignored his look as he said, “You should be more cautious Mei. Kakashi isn’t nearly as harmless as he acts. He was in Anbu for the last ten years after all and those guys are serious business.”

            True enough. They were also very intimidating in those masks. With a small dose of extremely sexy. No that she mentioned it to Iruka, who would crinkle his nose and look scandalized. Instead she asked curiously, “So tell me what you know about Kakashi?”

            “He’s a jonin. He’s twenty-five. Graduated top of his class at the Academy at age 5 he was a total genius, living up to his status by becoming a chunin at 6. It took six years for him to reach jonin at twelve, although I heard the Hokage mention once that he couldn’t have become a jonin at least two years earlier, but Fourth Hokage held him back a bit”

            That was very impressive. Iruka let it sink in and then continued, “His team-mates are both dead, but I don’t have clearance to those reports. Sometime after the Fourth Hokage came to office Kakashi was practically never seen, which is probably when he became part of Anbu.” Jeez, Anbu at thirteen was very young. “He recently popped back up in the jonin ranks about six months ago. I had a mission with him.”

            “What’s he like?” She asked, leaning closer. The other facts were impressive, but didn’t speak much about his personality other than he was a genius, which she already knew. “Is he a good leader?”

            Iruka took a minute to think about it. Finally he said, “He’s scary-good. That lazy laid-back attitude disappear sin a mission. I saw him rip an enemy nin’s heart out. From his chest, using his hand. That being said, he was brilliant at strategy and made sure all the chunin under him were fine. Quiet, but a total liar sometimes.”

            That much she’d gathered. The man deflected questions like nobody’s business. Iruka glanced at Naruto and then added thoughtfully, “You know, it was him who made me realize that Naruto was my student and I needed to do right by him. I was having doubts and I hadn’t seen past the Nine-Tails in him too the young boy who needed guidance. Kakashi made me remember my purpose for becoming a teacher.”

            “And a good one.” Mei told him, clasping him on the shoulder. They shared a smile and Mei looked at Naruto and mentioned, “Kakashi has some sense then; Naruto is just a kid. You and me are both orphans, we understand him too well not to recognize that under his laughter he has a lot of pain.”

            They were both silent, thinking of the nights they’d spent alone, curled up and missing those who were lost. When they’d been on a genin squad together sometimes those had nights turned into sleep-overs and made the loneliness a little more bearable.

            “I’m done! Finally!” Naruto broke their thoughts and he flung the brush in the muddy bucket triumphantly, looking at his superiors with big, hopeful eyes. “Say Iruka-sensei, Mei-sensei, I’m starving! How about we go get some ramen!”

            Iruka was smiling and about to say yes, but Mei cut in with a bright, ‘Ah Naruto, I’m tired of ramen all the time! Let’s go get some BBQ.” The boy pouted, but Mei was getting tired of ramen. So she smiled and said the magic words. ‘My treat.”

            “Oh Yes!” He cheered. “Let’s go!” The boy took off and the two older ninja followed a more sedate pace, laughing at his antics as he declared happily, “I’m going to eat so much! And I’m going to have spicy ribs! Maybe I’ll even get some kabobs!”

            They nodded and Iruka nudged her before whispering, “You know, I’m pretty sure Naruto has a crush on you. Every time I suggest we go somewhere other than Ichiraku’s he throws an unholy tantrum and pouts the entire time.”

            “Maybe he just realizes that unlike you, I’m still in touch with my younger, laid-back self. Plus I’m more awesome than just about anyone else he knows and I don’t like to lecture. Of course,” she saw her friend’s eye twitching and finished, “he does in fact think I’m pretty. He told me so; when I dumped Roshi Naruto told me he was an idiot and I deserved better. He also wanted to vow to get avenge my honor once he became a super cool ninja, but I manage to convince him that was unnecessary.”

            The Academy teacher burst out laughing, making Naruto pause, but Mei was busy chuckling along with him. Naruto was starting to huff so she slung an arm around his shoulder, noting absently how big he was getting. He’d be taller than her in a few more years. “Don’t sweat it Naruto, we weren’t laughing about you, we were laughing about someone else we know.”

            The brat relaxed into a grin and let himself be led towards the BBQ restaurant. Mei was the only person he knew who could make practically anyone smile. She was charming, but more than that she honestly had a kind heart and combined with her easy-going attitude she had a lot of friends. Including him, but he knew that she wasn’t all smiles. Shaking his head fondly he picked up the pace to catch up with them.


	5. Chapter 5

There were maybe three ninja bars in the village. One of them was a quiet restaurant for small-talk and eating with friends and most of the older, settled down crowd when there. The second place was a dirty whole-in-the-wall where you went to hook-up or get drunk alone and without any illusions about your purpose. Never very busy, it was usually the place one might go after a really bad mission or the loss of a friend. Mei had been there once, and never went back.

            The Crooked Kunai was a nice mix and the most popular. It was always busy and a good place to celebrate or have a get together with your buddies. It was usually loud, but mostly friendly. There had been the occasional brawl, but with shinobi skills a brawl could be deadly, so it was usually broken up quick.

            “What are we celebrating exactly?” Mei half laughed, half demanded as she took a seat next to Iruka, who was already flushed pink after the second cup of sake. They were at a booth for four and on the other side of them were Izumo and Kotetsu. “It’s not anyone’s birthday, is it?”

            She tried to remember, but there were a lot of birthdays to remember and she knew sometimes she forgot. But Izumo shook his head and told her, “Nope, you’re good. We’re celebrating that Kotetsu here finally got laid!”

            The other blushed, but everyone else was laughing. “Geez Izumo, could you say it any louder? I don’t think the ninja in Suna heard you.”

            “Sure, I could say it loud. WE’RE CELEBRATING BECAUSE KOTETSU GOT LA-“ And then he was practically tackled. He grinned and then asked Iruka with a leer, ‘How about you sensei? Do you have any time for a love life with those brats of yours?”

            Despite his intoxication Iruka frowned and actually shook a finger as he said, ‘They are not brats ‘Zumo, those are the future of the village-“

            “Enough teacher-talk,’ Mei pleaded, nudging her friend. The duo across them were giggling at his finger, still in the air. “You know he really just means that they’re a handful. Which you’ve already said so many times I’ve lost count. Now no lectures, just drink!”

            The sensei rolled his eyes, but did just that. Iruka bought the first round to prove to his friends he was ready to loosen up. Izumo bought the second to apologize to Kotetsu, who bought the third round. When it was her turn Mei grinned at her two friends and remarked, “You guys both saw me naked, doesn’t that merit another round?”

            “More than one,” Izumo joked, clutching his heart in a joke. “My God, we thought you must have been some beautiful wood nymph sprinting towards us in all your naked glory! Kotetsu here also got a nosebleed! And Genma still hasn’t stopped singing your praise.”

            She laughed it off and got the fourth and fifth rounds free. Iruka refused to get the sixth because in his words, “Didn’t see you naked, not my round. Why can’t I feel my fingers?” Of course his delivery had been rather more slurred. Mei was glad she’d stuck to some lighter stuff, but she had a feeling she’d end up dropping her friends off, who had started to sing a popular tune as she got up to head to the bar.

            “Four sake please,” she said politely to the bartender, a retired ninja with greying hard, sharp eyes and laugh wrinkles. Turning around she surveyed the bar, noting with a small jolt Kakashi was there. He was at the other end of the bar, with his porn book out, sitting alone. Still, he was right behind the table where Asuma, Raidou and Genma were sitting at. She also spotted a few more familiar faces.

            She was just looking at the Anbu sitting in the shadows when someone invaded her space, making her tense as she turned to look. It was a big guy in full uniform, with blue hair, beady black eyes and a leer. She waited and he said, “Hey, you’re that chunin aren’t you?”

            “I am chunin,” she agreed with a mild, dismissive smile. “Thought other than that I don’t know if I’m that chunin.”

            If he noticed her cool tone he didn’t say anything and leaned closer, making her tense up even more. “I’m Toshima, I’m a jonin.” No reaction. He frowned, looking displeased. “I heard that a pretty chunin rescued a jonin in the buff. Was that you?”

            “Yes,” She could not sound any less bored if she was sleeping.

            “Impressive for a chunin.” No reaction and it seemed to anger him. His meaty hand grabbed her arm and held there a little too tightly as he sneered, ‘What, do you think you’re to good for me, you bitch? If you’re so eager to be naked around jonin, maybe I’ll oblige you. Genma was telling everyone how nice of an ass you had, and I want to see for myself.”

            Fucking Genma, she thought angrily, not showing it. Her smile was totally fake as she thought quick. Then she looked at Kakashi and ding. Pointing a finger she said, “You see Kakashi Hatake? He’s sitting right over there.”

            “What does he have to do with anything?”

            The arm didn’t move and she told him in a kind way, “Well, see, he’s not going to be too happy with you. He’s my boyfriend.”

            The hand twitched like his instinct was to remove it, but he kept it there, though there was doubt in his stupid eyes. “I don’t believe you,” he told her meanly. “No way is a jonin of his level involved with a measly chunin like you.”

            “Oh?” She didn’t sound perturbed. Then suddenly, “Hey Kakashi!” A few people looked over and Mei saw Genma look. Perfect. The Copy-Nin himself looked over and she grinned, calling again, “Are you buying me a drink or what?”

            The man didn’t react more than raise a brow and then say evenly, “Of course.” And raise a hand to signal the bartender, who’d been watching the situation with the sweet chunin carefully.

            Finally the jonin released her and she noted with a little dismay that she’d have a bruise. Oh well. Smiling she excused herself, knowing the jonin was still looking and headed for Kakashi. Once she was close she didn’t stop, pushing into his personal space, with no reaction. She leaned in close, pressing her body to his as she whispered, “Want to return the rescue?”

            No reply, but an arm can around her waist and then Kakashi reached up, pushing her forehead protector over her eyes and plunging her into darkness. She was weary for a second but the purpose became obvious when a pair of soft lips claimed hers. And then a tongue. She groaned and her hands clung to his shoulders. It only last a moment and then the lips were gone and her forehead protector was gently pushed back into place.

            She blinked slowly and Kakashi smiled at her, easy like anything as he supported her easily in one arm while she recovered. Once she came to her sense she realized she couldn’t heart anything. It wasn’t her shock; the entire bar was quit and she realized everyone was staring. Her eyes found Iruka, who rolled his, but at least Genma looked terrified. Good, it meant he’d probably think twice before telling everyone about her naked body.

            The silence broke back into a small chatter, though a lot of people were still glancing at them. Not that they’d seen his face; the book had been covering them from sight. The jonin looked angry, but huffed and stomped away. “I guess we’re even.” She said with a grin. “Sorry about that.”

            “It was a burden,” he said, completely seriously, thought Mei knew he was joking by the look in his eye. “But I never leave a comrade behind. Besides, Toshima isn’t a nice guy.” Understatement of the year, she thought, though the hard glint to his eyes told her he meant it. “Ah, your drink.”

            With quiet thanks she took the shot and accepted the tray of drinks for her friends, who she could feel were making faces behind her. “Thanks Kakashi,” she said again, leaning in impulsively to kiss his cheek, a little surprised when he allowed it. “See you!”

            The kiss was ALMOST worth the amount of teasing she got from her friends.


	6. Chapter 6

“What’s this Shikaku was telling me about you dating Kakashi Hatake?” Yoshino’s voice was sharp and demanding, as usual. Mei paused in the middle of eating a rice ball to glare at her uncle, who shrugged unrepentantly. “How come you didn’t mention you were seeing that man?”

            With a great big sigh she answered, “Because I’m not seeing him. I was in an uncomfortable situation and Kakashi helped me out. That’s it.” She still looked suspicious so Mei grinned brightly and pleaded, “Auntie, please, you know I’d tell you if we were seeing each other. In fact, you’d be the first.”

            Completely true and it melted Yoshino who sat down with a small smile as she said, “Well that’s nice to know. But everyone thinks you two are an item. You might want to clear that up. Do you want some more rice balls dear?”

            Shikaku had gotten far too used to this to comment, but Shikamaru was young enough to complain to his dad, “I don’t get women. They’re so troublesome. Mom never gives in that easily, and Mei never gets in trouble. I know that you’re whipped by women in this family, but Mom is… unmovable.”

            Mei had gotten up to help with the dishes so Shikaku told his son with a fond, sad smile, “My sister, her mother, was the same. Always a laugh and grin to melt anyone’s heart. Nobody could ever stay mad at her, and she never got in trouble. I couldn’t even really be mad at her for it.”

            The young Nara heir didn’t say anything, because he’d never known his aunt. Although he agreed that his cousin was definitely one of the less crazy women. And she never lectured him and was good at Shogi, so she wasn’t a pain like most girls.

            Returning to the room Mei told them all, “Oh, I forgot to mention, I have a mission tomorrow, so I won’t be back until the day after.”

            This was not news to Shikaku. Lazy he might be, but he always knew what those he loved were up to. The mission was a C-rank, escorting a famous actress to a village two days away. Mei was getting paired with some other chunin and it wasn’t all that dangerous, which was a relief to Shikaku. Worrying took far too much effort, and besides that, he had promised his sister to look after her daughter.

            “Hey Shikamaru, want to play a game of Shogi?” The two of them took out the pieces and Shikaku watched them with fondness. Mei had been a bit of a trouble-maker when she was growing up, but she was also big-hearted and had often babysat Shikamaru and thought of his as a little brother. And for his part, Shikamaru cared about her deeply.

            Yoshino entered the room and curled into Shikaku, asking him, “What do you think about this Hatake fellow? Should I be worried?” The older woman wasn’t Mei’s aunt by blood, but she loved that girl like her own.

            “Kakashi finds her interesting,” was the reply. “In fact, if they aren’t dating for real now they will be soon. But Kakashi is a good shinobi and he’s not cruel. And Mei is clever.”

            “But she’s very young,” argued Yoshino, mostly worried. “She hasn’t been very lucky with love.”

            They both thought about the last boyfriend; a jonin who’d been a jerk. He’d cheated on her, though she only found out after she dumped him. Mei was well-liked and the jonin hadn’t seen many friendly faces. And her friend Iruka, who worked the mission desk had assigned him some awful missions. Good kid, that one.

            “And are you sure he likes her?” She pushed.

            “I’m sure.” At her sharp look he sighed and explained, “Kakashi never owes anyone anything. He doesn’t feel obligated; I’m pretty sure Guy’s treated him to dinner way more times than he has. So if he offered her dinner its because he wanted too. Secondly, he let her kiss him. Anko tried once; he broke two of her fingers. Third, I warned him off and he actually took it seriously instead of brushing it off with a joke or deflection.”

            Well if Shikaku was sure, Yoshino was sure. She hummed thoughtfully and got up to remind Mei to pack her bag for the mission so she could sleep in a little later. Mei nodded absently and asked thoughtfully, “Hey Shikamaru, how’re things at the Academy?”

            “Boring,” was the tart reply as he analyzed the board. Then added, “I do get to catch up on some sleep though.”

            She laughed out loud at that. “I keep telling Iruka sensei that you’re a genius, but I don’t think he believes me. I can’t wait to see his face when you pass the graduation test. It’ll be priceless. And how are the rest of your classmates?”

            It was nice to hear you confidence in him, but Shikamaru didn’t like the mushy stuff; he left that to the women. “They’re all stupid. Except Choji. And the Uchiha kid, but he thinks he’s the best. And all the girls are crazy with him, it’s so troublesome.” After a second he moved a piece and then asked, “What’s your mission anyways?”

            “Nothing excited,” she replied ruefully. “It’s only C-rank, I’m escorting an actress. Hopefully my next mission will be a little more challenging.”

            There was silence and she assumed he’d lapsed into concentration, but he abruptly asked, ‘Where did you get that bruise on your arm then? Training?”

            Right, she thought, glancing at her exposed arms where a handprint was pretty visible in dark purples and blue. She hesitated, not wanting to lie but not eager to tell the truth. Finally she settled on, “Not training. Someone was a bit rough with me, didn’t realize their own strength. It looks worse than it is, and I’ve had way worse on missions.”

            Shikamaru wasn’t stupid, he knew there was more to the story. But Mei could handle herself, and if had really been serious then his Dad would have done something about it. So he went to back to his game of Shogi. He almost always lost with his Dad, but he had a 50/50 chance with Mei. And she was distracted now, her mind not on the game, so it wasn’t surprising that she won. Not a great victory.


	7. Chapter 7

“What does he look like under the mask?

            “How long have you been dating?”

            “When are you getting married?”

            The last was probably the most annoying, though Mei gave the same response to every question, just shrugging and making a quick getaway. It had started after that night at the bar and continued even a week later. Only Iruka gave her some piece of mind and didn’t tease her about it. Much.

            The worst offender was Anko; the purple-haired kunoichi was a friend, but she kept pestering Mei with questions, until she told her, “I know as much about Kakashi as you do. Excuse me.” And thankfully her shift ended and she headed out of the building, walking slowly.

            One good thing about it though was that no one was mentioning her being naked again and Genma had quit telling the story, though he still flirted. That wasn’t so bad; his flirting was harmless and he never pushed it. As she walked she caught a familiar sight and was surprised to see the jonin from that night, Toshima. Except he met her eyes skittered away nervously. But that was not as odd as the two black eyes and broken nose. He walked off too quickly for her to get a good look and was distracted by a husky, “Yo.”

            “Yo yourself,” he returned instinctively, still trying to get a look at the jonin, but he’d completely disappeared. She focused on Kakashi, who was doing the eye-smile again. Before she could overthink it she told him smartly, “We really should break up.”

            The smile drooped and he looked sadder than an Inuzuka pup being denied a treat as he returned, ‘You wound me. I thought things were going so well.”

            “It’s not you, it’s me.” They shared a grin and she continued with a sheepish grin, “My little plan last week might not have been the best idea. Everyone in the village thinks we’re actually dating. Do you know how many people have asked me what you look like underneath the mask? Not to mention my friends are terrified that you’ll kill them in the middle of the night for having seen me naked.”

            He fell in step with her, hands still careless in his pockets. “That’s ridiculous. I’d never kill another Leaf shinobi unless they went rogue. I’d probably only maim them a little.”

            “Very funny. But honestly, if anyone bugs you, feel free to tell them you dumped me or something.”

            “That seems unlikely. I have another solution.”

            “I’m listening,” she replied, looking at him curiously.

            His tone was easy as he offered, “You could meet me for supper tomorrow and we could officially date.”

            She stopped and he obliged by stopping as well. She peered into his eye, trying to figure out if he was joking. Her gut told her no, but well, this was Kakashi Hatake and as far as the gossip went he’d never invited anyone to supper. The patient silence told her that he was waiting for an answer. Her eyes took in the ninja.

            Gravity-defying silver-grey hair. The lone grey eyes. A mask covering most of his face, though he seemed to have a nice outline. He was quite tall (although she was a bit on the short side, to be fair) and the uniform was baggy enough that she couldn’t really tell what his body was, but it wasn’t much of a concern. All serving shinobi were in shape, so it wasn’t as if he had a pot belly. “I can’t even tell if you’re attractive since about 90% of your body is all covered up.”

            “Well, how do you like the other 10% then?”

            She pretended to think about it, although it was a no-brainer. Kakashi was very attractive, for all that there was barely anything of his face showing. It was a mystery, but then, the man himself was a total mystery to most people. “Enough that I’d meet you tomorrow evening for some ramen.”

            His eye creased into a smile and he gave a lazy wave before turning on his heel and walking off. She couldn’t help the little grin as she continued to the Nara complex.

            The minute she got there her brief moment of confidence left her and she groaned in dismay when she caught sight of Yoshino. She had said the minute there was anything to tell she’d tell Yoshino, but her aunt was forever over-reacting and she’d talk about chaperones and proper behaviour and – God forbid – try to give her the same talk Mei had received at puberty. Before she could decide Yoshino was smiling at her greeting, “Good evening Mei! Supper will be ready in just a moment, why don’t you go wash up?”

            “Sure,” she replied half-heartedly. “I’ll just go do that then.”

            After a quick wash up she joined her aunt, uncle and cousin for some delicious food, waiting for hopefully the right moment. Which was when Yoshino and Shikaku were arguing and she slipped in casually, half murmured, “Oh, and I’ll be going to get dinner with Kakashi-sensei tomorrow.”

            “What?” Yoshino whipped her head to face Mei so abruptly Mei was worried she’d pull something, but her aunt was just gaping and seemed okay as she continued, “You’re going on a date with Kakashi tomorrow? When did this happen? I thought you said you weren’t together!

            “We weren’t. But everyone thinks we are and it seemed like a lot of work to persuade everyone we’re not when we could just give it a try. I ran into him on my way home here and we decided to have dinner tomorrow. It’s not a big deal, just some food. Let’s not dwell on it, I’ve got to be up early tomorrow for some training with my friends.”

            Yoshino humph-ed and began clearing the plats, muttering, “Just some food, no big deal. How do you think I managed to convince Shikaku to marry me? It was “just dinner” then too, and a year later we’d married and Shikamaru was on the way. Humph.”

            “It’s true,” Shikaku confirmed, nodding wisely. “Started with dinner, next thing I knew she was telling me I had to marry her.”

            Shikamaru abruptly startled, eyes flying open as he yawned widely, cracked his knuckles and asked, “What did I miss?” Mei hid her grin and headed into the kitchen to help clean the dishes and try and calm Yoshino down, although it was a losing battle from the start. Something Shikaku and SHikamaru had accepted long ago.


	8. Chapter 8

            “It’s downright unnatural to be up this early,” griped Izumo as the foursome headed to some empty training grounds. He directs his next whine to Mei and he groans, “Mei, you work in the admin, you couldn’t have switch training reservations around to get a later time to train?”

            Mei turns to grin at him, mostly in a good mood since she, unlike her bachelor friends, had woken up to a hearty breakfast and had a date to look forward to. “Sorry Izumo, can’t abuse my powers like that, what would the Hokage think if he found out? Besides, getting up early is good for the soul.”

            “And besides, I have classes later during the day and you and Kotetsu had guard duty at night,” added Iruka, who was predictably reliable to come to her defence. He looked the most awake, chipper and ahead of the other three. “It’s not often we’re all in Konoha and our schedules match up enough for us to train together.”

            “I guess,” Izumo conceded grudgingly, stretching and then yawning as he added, “So what are we training today? One on one, or group battle?”

            They debated it as they made it to the clearing and finally decided to play two against two in a game of capture the flag. Well, modified version, since it was mostly fighting and the rules were practically non-existent. “I want Mei,” Kotetsu declared after they’d decided.

            “Of course you do,” Izumo teased, grinning wide at his best friend, “Who doesn’t? Especially after seeing all her… assets.”

            The other in flushed and objected, “That not what I meant and you know it!”

            “So you don’t want me Ko?” Mei feigned a pout, holding a hand dramatically to her mouth. “I’m absolutely crushed.”

            As the bandaged, spiky-haired-nin flushed and floundered Iruka, ever the peace-maker put a comforting hand on the man’s shoulder and offered, “I think Ko here just meant to say he wanted Mei to be his training partner this morning. I’m sure everyone agrees that Mei is beautiful and desirable.”

            “Naturally.” All four companions turned, and Mei’s face broke out into a pleased grin at seeing Kakashi sitting on a low tree branch, seemingly just reading his Icha Icha.

            “Hey, what are you doing here Kakashi-san?”

            Iruka elbowed Izumo, glares and then amended, “Good morning Kakashi-san. We were just about to get some training in, would you care to join us?” It was mostly politeness, since everyone in the clearing knew that the four of them together probably couldn’t beat Kakashi, and he was out of their league. A surprisingly disconcerting thought for Mei.

            She broke from her musings as Kakashi replied, “Meh, no thanks Iruka-sensei, I’ve got other things to do this morning. I just came to tell Mei that we should eat at Momo’s tonight instead of ramen. A man can only eat ramen so many times.” Mei knew a certain blond-headed brat that would disagree.

            But that wasn’t important. What was important was that Kakashi wanted them to go to Momo’s. It was a nicer restaurant, private and a touch expensive for chunin salary, but hell, like she’d say no. So she just nodded, knowing her friends would grill her the minute the copy-nin was out of sight and said, ‘Sure, sounds good. I get off mission-room duty at seven.”

            He nodded and then gave a lazy wave to them, hopping down and heading off in the opposite direction as he called, “See you then.” The four waited in silence until he was out of sight and then the three men turned on her with accusing eyes.

            “Since when are you dating the Kakashi Hatake?”

            “When were you going to mention you had a date with Konoha’s Copy-Nin?”

            Giving them a warm, appeasing smile she replied cheekily, “Probably after the date, if it went well. And never if it didn’t go so well. Come on guys, it’s no big deal. You don’t see me constantly asking you about every date you go on, or every girl you’re interested in.”

            Izumo snorted and retorted, “That’s because we always tell you before you have to ask! And besides, Iruka and Ko are both hopeless with women and never go on any dates to speak about. So you should have told us about dinner with Kakashi. When did this all happen anyway?”

            “Well,” she started, scratching her head for a second, trying to think of a good way to put it before deciding on the truth. “It started at the bar when I tried to get away from that jounin. Except everyone thought we were actually dating, and we both decided we were too lazy to break up and explain the truth to everyone, so we’d just try going on a date.”

            After a second of silence Iruka burst out laughing, and within seconds the other two men had followed suit, leaving Mei confused. Iruka wiped away a tear, grinning as he explained, “Sorry Mei, but I think you’re the only person we’d ever believe fell into a relationship by accident and then was too lazy to get out of it instead of going along with it. It sounds just like you.”

            “I guess so,” she accepted, with a wry grin as her friends stopped laughing. “I suppose it is funny. But it should be interesting if nothing else.”

            “That’s for sure,” Iruka agreed, then frowned and wondered, “And we’ll promise not to bug you about it, if you promise to tell us all about it afterwards. And in detail, too. It’s only fair.”

            “Deal. Unless it’s something he doesn’t want me retelling. Besides, it’ll just be dinner.”

“I guess, but I wonder what was with the whole changing the restaurant to Momo’s? I mean. It doesn’t seem like something Kakashi would particularly care about.”

            She agreed, though she wasn’t by any means an expert on Kakashi. Izumo and Ko finally decided they should get going with training before they ran out if time. As they started stretching before their work out she idly wondered what on earth that had been about. She’d find out maybe this evening, though it was still a training session and mission room shift away.


	9. Chapter 9

“MY MOST ESTEEMED RIVAL, I HAVE COME TO OFFER YOU MY MOST SINCECREST CONGRATULATIONS ON WINNING THE HEART OF THE FAIR MAIDEN MEI! IT IS OBVIOUS YOU HAVE EMBRACED THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUR YOUTH-“

            “Gai, shut up.” Kakashi lowered his book to peg his old friend with a one-eyed glare. “It’s far too early for capital talking. Besides, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

            The bushy-browed nin frowned and reminded, “Have you already forgotten that you are escorting the lovely Mei-chan to dinner this evening? Where you two will blossom into youthful-“

            “Yes,” Kakashi cut him off quickly, not wanting his old friend to finish that thought. “Although I don’t see why you felt the need to come and talk to me about it.”

            Gai had no intention of leaving soon it seemed; he sat on the branch, facing Kakashi and partially obscuring his eyeline. Gai hadn’t missed it and asked, “Does your beloved know you watch vigilantly over her during the course of the day? How manly!”

            With a roll of his eyes and a heavy sigh Kakashi only replied, “I was waiting around for her shift to finish, that’s all. Don’t make this into a big deal Gai. It’s just dinner.”

            “But it is not simply dinner my friend!” The other man looked convinced at his own words as he continued, “Many lovely females have asked you to accompany them for a meal and you have often declined. You told me once that you would never want anyone so close to you for fear of them dying.”

            “I was drunk,” defended Kakashi, quite weakly. That night so many years ago he’d mumbled how everyone he loved die and he’d just stop loving anyone. He didn’t like to think of it, but of course Gai would remember. In light of that Kakashi added roe quietly, “I like her. She’s interesting. She doesn’t try to ask me questions that I can’t or don’t want to answer. And….”

            Gai leaned in eagerly, “Yes?”

            “She’s got the most beautiful body.” Kakashi grinned at his friends sigh of disappointment, but it wasn’t like he was lying. He’d been injured and half out of his mind but the sight of her fighting naked and efficiently was enough of a distraction he’d forgotten he could summon his hounds. “Look at the time Gai, I should be on my way.”

            As he hopped down the tree and then lazily strolled towards the mission room Gai watched his friend carefully. He’d known Kakashi a long time, and his friend must really like Mei-chan. And, Gai noted with a grin, he was actually going to be on time for once, even if it was to avoid a heart-to-heart.

           

            The mission room felt suspiciously quiet as Mei finished stamping her approval on a mission report so she looked up to see Kakashi strolling in. Was it that time already, she wandered, eyes snapping to the clock. And then amazed she noted it was five minutes to seven. The copy nin was early? Practically unheard of, but she told her weird butterflies it was probably a coincidence and nothing to do with their date.

            Instead she sent a casual wave to Kakashi, who returned it before chatting idly with Asuma who’d come in for a mission. Daiki noticed her gaze and commented quietly, “So it’s true then? You and the copy-nin are…”

            “Something,” she finished with a shrug. Daiki’s shoulders fell, thought she didn’t notice. She scanned over the report one last time then continued happily, ‘Excellent as ever Daiki. Do you know you’re one of the only jounin who never hands in these tattered reports? It makes my day.”

            The jounin preened and Mei smiled, noting Iruka from another desk raising an eyebrow at her. He went off and Mei got up as she gathered the reports and scrolls and told Iruka, “I’ll drop these offs in the Archives before I finish. Want to grab food tomorrow after school?”

            The other chunin nodded, but his brow was dented with concern as he watched his friend dash off. Immediately his gaze went to Hatake and he got up to head over there, decided to take his break right then and there. Hatake watched Iruka approach, totally unflappable as he leaned against the wall.

            Once he got there Iruka wasn’t sure exactly how to say what he wanted so it was a quiet second. Hatake was the one to break it. “I hurt her, you hurt me?”

            “Um, yes, that.” Iruka fumbled a bit, but then recovered and added, “Mei is family to me. The last guy she dated was a jerk and she deserves better. So be better, okay?”

            Kakashi didn’t straighten, but nodded firmly. Iruka nodded and then headed back to his desk before Mei could return and catch him. Not that she would care, but she would most certainly tease him about it and she already did that enough without more fuel. He had barely sat down when she came back into the mission room. She headed first to Iruka, giving him a brief hug as she said, “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. And don’t think I don’t know you said something to Kakashi.”

            “What? How did you-“

            As the sensei stutter Mei laughed and nudged his shoulder as she replied fondly, “Iruka, you wouldn’t be you if you didn’t say anything to Kakashi. But I love you anyway, even if you are ridiculous sometimes. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. Have a good rest of your shift!”

            Mei was still grinning fondly when she reached Kakashi who straightened a bit and greeted, “Yo.”

            “Yo,” she mimicked with a teasing grin, seeing the copy nin ease into a crinkly eyed smile. “I would apologize about whatever Iruka said to you, but I’m not sorry. I’m very lucky to have people willing to go up against the Copy-Nin for me. Only I hope he didn’t manage to scare you off.”

            “It came close,” Kakashi played along. “But I figured you’d protect me. You’ve shown yourself to have a natural aptitude for it.” They both laughed, oblivious to the excited chattering of the mission room. Kakashi held open the door one handed and gestured as he proclaimed, “After you.”

            More than a few sets of eyes followed the two as they left the mission room, making for an odd couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this is not beta-ed and I'm sure there are mistakes, but please be kind and I will be editing this fic periodically. Sorry for the bother! (PS hoe you enjoyed the chapter)


End file.
